Master Tigress' and Master Siberian's night out
by Solarsystemex
Summary: A request by Master Siberian. Tigress and Master Siberian go out on a late night date to avoid being caught. Not for hardcore TiPo fans but read and review if you want. I do NOT own the character Master Siberian!


**A/N: This is a special request from the username Master Siberian. And for you, Bartes24, avoid this story, and all TiPo fans should because this is not a TiPo story!**

**I do NOT own KFP or the character Master Siberian!**

**This is just a request from someone and I'll delete all flames and offensive reviews on the spot to me, the story or to him. **

**Sorry if I'm a bit brutal but I just wanted to be nice to him. And I'll do Kung Fu Nightfall 5 here soon.**

**For those who want to enjoy, please do so by reading. :) Happy reading.**

* * *

**Master Tigress' and Master Siberian's night out**

It's a beautiful evening in the Valley of Peace, the villagers are out having a nice, brothy dinner, Mr. Ping is selling his noodle soup same as always, the kids are heading in before the night encases the Valley, a nice cool wind blew flew the Valley and up to the Jade Palace. The magnificent Palace looks down upon the peaceful Valley below as the Furious Five, Po, and Master Siberian are finishing up their last few minutes of training. Monkey sparred with Mantis while Viper practiced her flexibility in the Fiery Field of Death, Po and Crane are sparring as Tigress is practicing her moves with Master Siberian. Her master and boyfriend. Siberian avoided a punch from Tigress, jumping onto a stick and balancing on it on one foot. Tigress jumped up for him, but he jumped before she could strike him. He jumped over her and whipped her with his tail like a whip, knocking her down, but she immediately got back up, threw a kick, but Siberian grabbed her leg and threw her, she grunted when she hit the floor. Siberian walked over to her with a smile on his face. Tigress smiled back before he helped her up.

"Good match like always, Master," Tigress complemented before bowing to him. Master Siberian chuckled and said "Same to you, Tigress."

"WUUAAAGHHH!" someone screamed. Siberian and Tigress looked over and Po had fallen off the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, through the Wooden Gauntlets and then into the Fiery Field of Death, "Oh no!" Then the fire fwooshed up onto him "AGGHHH! AHHHH! OW OUCH!" Master Siberian leapt across the training hall and pulled Po out of the flames, charred, but okay.

Po coughed, "Oh, thank you Siberian..."

"Being a clutz again I see," Siberian said, "Just try to be a little more careful."

"Hey, I'm a panda, I can't help it," Po said defensively.

"Never mind that, I think we're finished with training," said Master Siberian.

"All right, dinner time!" Mantis shouted. He ran out of the training hall while Tigress and Master Siberian rolled their eyes, slightly annoyed. As they walked out to go get some dinner, Tigress began thinking about something. For quite a while now she's been wanting to go out with Siberian to the newly opened restaurant in the Valley, open late at night. Problem is, she knows they're not allowed out of their barracks after hours, but she really wants to spend some quality time with her Master and boyfriend. After having a wonderful dinner and exchanging some jokes between one another, they all turned in for the night.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was sound asleep, well, almost everyone. Tigress couldn't sleep, she can't help but think about her Master and the time she wants with him, she looked outside and it's not too late to go to the restaurant. She listened around very closely and heard nothing but snores from Po and she listened to Master Siberian's little snores as well. She took in a deep breath, she slowly opened her door so that it wouldn't creak, she slipped into Master Siberian's room, slowly shutting the door behind her. She crept up to him, making sure not to step on a squeaky board. She began shaking him lightly.

"Master, Master," Tigress whispered. Master Siberian groaned as Tigress shook him, he opened his eyes and Tigress licked his cheek before he lunged out to attack.

"Tigress?" he whispered with a yawn, "You know not to sneak up on me or anyone while he or she's sleeping."

"Sorry Master," Tigress whispered, "I just can't sleep..."

"Why?"

"Well...I've been thinking about going to the newly opened late night restaurant with you...I want to spend some quality time together," Tigress whispered.

"Tigress, you know we can't do that," Master Siberian whispered.

"Please Master, we rarely get to have some time together, please, just this once?" Tigress begged. She hugged her master, begging into his ear. Master Siberian sighed, he can't help but give in.

"All right," he sighed, "But we must be back before daybreak."

"All right," Tigress said, excited, kissing his cheek before getting off him and heading out the room. Master Siberian slowly got up out of his bed and headed out into the hallway, Tigress took his paw and they began walking out. When they headed out of the barracks, Master Siberian began to feel nervous, he doesn't want to get caught by Shifu, so he began holding his tail, shaking, he held it tightly.

"You okay, Master?" Tigress asked softly.

"I'm okay...just nervous that we might be caught..." Master Siberian replied.

"Oh, we'll be fine," Tigress assured him.

"I hope so," Master Siberian replied nervously. Tigress held her master's paw, keeping him close.

The couple made their way down the Thousand Footsteps, Tigress took note that her master's tail is between his legs, and he's slightly shivering. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay, Master," she whispered, "I'm right here. Nothing to worry about."

Master Siberian nodded, "Thanks Tigress." Tigress smiled before kissing his cheek as they began walking through the Valley. The couple began talking about the day's events and some about their past, they love their times together. Even though Tigress keeps assuring her master, she herself is worried about being caught as well. They walked for about 20 minutes before reaching a newly opened restaurant at the Valley's edge so distant travelers can see it when they entered. Tigress had a sparkle in her eyes, she can't wait to try all the food there. She saw her master a little nervous again, so she licked his cheek and hugged him with one arm. They entered the restaurant and there were a few customers despite it being 10pm.

"So, Master, what would you like to eat?" Tigress kindly asked him.

Master Siberian rubbed his chin, "I guess I'll try anything...except seafood." He slightly shuttered at the word 'seafood.' Tigress nodded and said, "I guess I'll try anything as well." She slightly chuckled. They walked up to the register where a big pig met up with them.

"What can I get you two turtledoves tonight?" he asked.

"I guess I'll have anything I can get my paws on," Tigress said, smiling.

"Same here, but no seafood," Master Siberian answered.

"Well, I've got a buffet for one more couple for the night," the pig said, smiling.

"Cool," Tigress stated.

"It'll cost 30 Yuan."

Tigress smiled before she gave the pig the money. The pig smiled brightly before clapping his hooves together and then two goose servants came, swooped Tigress and Master Siberian off their feet before putting them in seats in front of a huge table, then some more geese came out with all kinds of plates with food on them, all for dinner. The couple gawked at the food, there were tons of noodles, peaches, bean buns, dimsum, rice, wheat bread, donuts, Cantonese cuisine (without jellyfish), tofu cake, and finally some tea.

"Whoa!" Masters Siberian and Tigress said in unison with wide eyes.

"Dig in!" the pig said, smiling widely.

And with that, Tigress grabbed herself some noodles and so did Master Siberian, they got some peaches, some of the Canton cuisine (no jellyfish), a few donuts, and bread. They began eating the food, as they did, they loved every bite of it. Tigress curled her tail up to her master's tail. Siberian looked, he smiled a bit before curling his tail with her tail. Even though he was enjoying the food, Siberian couldn't help but look at the door once in a while for Shifu or one of the Furious Five, he thought he did see them once or twice, but it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"So, Master, you enjoying yourself?" Tigress asked, slurping on her noodles.

"Oh," Master Siberian said, startled, "Oh, yes, I am. I can't help...but be wary though."

"I know, Master, but just relax, we're going to be fine," Tigress assured him. She grabbed another donut and chowed it down, her master raised an eyebrow, thinking she might be eating a little much.

"Tigress," he said.

"Yes Master?" Tigress asked, slurping her tea.

"Be careful not to eat too much you'll get sick, plus a kung fu master must preserve his energy," Master Siberian explained.

"I'll be careful, thanks."

Tigress and Master Siberian curled their tails up a bit more as Tigress continued eating, Siberian decided to lay off a bit on the food, so he let Tigress enjoy her food under supervision.

"You know what, Master?" Tigress said.

"What?" Master Siberian asked.

"Well, I've uh...been thinking for a little while and...since we have our own moves and unique styles of kung fu...maybe we could start a kung fu school in the future? Just you and me?" Tigress asked, slightly blushing.

"A kung fu school?" Master Siberian asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Tigress asked. Master Siberian began thinking, it would cost a fortune to build it but he does have quite a bit of money, as does Tigress, so he smiled and said "All right, we'll do it."

"Awesome!" Tigress said.

"And I'll be running it," Master Siberian said.

"Hey, it was my idea, so I get to run it," Tigress chuckled.

"No, I'm your Master, I decide," Master Siberian chuckled.

"Well, I'm your unworthy student, I should get a bigger shot at something," Tigress said in a fake pouting voice. Master Siberian had to hold back his laugh, then Tigress laid her head gently on his shoulder, making him chuckle and pet her head, he gently kissed it.

"All right, Tigress," he said, chuckling.

Tigress sat up, smiling brightly, "Thanks Master!" Master Siberian laughed a bit before Tigress ate some more bread.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the couple has finished their dinner. Master Siberian has packed his left overs in a paper bag, Tigress' stomach is hurting but she's trying to act as if nothing's wrong with her.

"So...did we have a fun night?" Tigress asked, smiling, walking straight.

"Yeah, I guess so," Master Siberian said, smiling. Tigress raised an eyebrow as she smiled. She looked around a bit, then she saw a clothes store.

"Hey! A clothes store!" Tigress said, grabbing her master's wrist and dragging him off.

"Tigress! We need to get back!" Master Siberian said.

"Come on, just a few minutes!" Tigress said before she took him in.

Inside the shop, Tigress looked around and saw plenty of clothes for her and her master to check out.

"Tigress, I love spending time with you, but we need to get back and get training at dawn," Master Siberian said.

"Oh, Master, I think I spotted something you wanted," Tigress said.

She went over somewhere while Master Siberian asked "Yeah what's that?" Tigress smiled brightly before holding up a new red Kung Fu belt.

"What? I..."

"I heard you saying to yourself you'd like a new Kung Fu belt, a red one," Tigress replied, smiling.

"Were you spying on me?" Master Siberian asked with suspicion.

"No."

Master Siberian only rolled his eyes, not believing her. Tigress tossed it over to him. He went into a dressing room and tried it on, and it fit perfectly. He came back out, then he saw Tigress out of another dressing room with a golden training vest on, she smiled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, not bad," Master Siberian said, smiling. Tigress turned around, she smiled and asked "You think?"

"I know so," Master Siberian replied, smiling. Tigress remembered something, she turned around then pulled out some shiny leather pants, she smiled and said "I found these for you. I thought you'd like them." Master Siberian chuckled, Tigress knows his style.

After they had paid for the red Kung Fu belt, leather pants, and the golden training vest, they decide to head back to the Jade Palace. It's gone 11pm now and they have to get up at 6am sharp tomorrow morning.

"So, Master, you going to teach me the new move tomorrow?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, if you can land correctly," Master Siberian replied, slightly nudging her. She chuckled before nudging him back. Then they heard panicked screams in the distance. Their ears perked up, they looked at each other and Tigress said "I'm glad we came out tonight." Her master agreed and they took off for where the sounds are coming from.

They came around a corner to see Fung and his bandits along with some boar bandits robbing a bank and a food market.

"Move it or lose it losers!" Fung shouted "We have only one shot of not being detected!"

"And what do you think not being detected means?" Master Siberian asked. Fung and his partners froze. Fung whirled around and he saw the couple in their fighting stances without their bags though.

"GRRRR! DARN IT!" Fung shouted, throwing his hat to the ground. He turned to his bandits "Attack!" The crocs and boars screamed as they charged. Siberian and Tigress jumped into the air. Siberian punched and kicked the boars while Tigress grabbed one croc's spear and pushed him away before hitting some others with the spear. Siberian whipped Gahri away with his tail, the croc crashed into a stack of barrels. Fung attacked Tigress, kicking her stomach, causing her to double over in pain, Siberian took note of this and kicked Fung before he could harm Tigress anymore. Then they held one another's paws before charging and attacking. They spun around very fast, striking the bandits hard on. Then they both double punched Fung into his downed bandits, all were unconscious. Tigress and her master looked at each other with victorious smiles.

"Nice work," Master Siberian commented.

"You too, I think I'm learning more from you," Tigress replied, smiling.

"What should we do with them?" Master Siberian asked pointing to the unconscious bandits.

"I think we'll take it from here," Constable Hu said, walking over with a few rhino soldiers.

"Oh, good idea," Tigress said, smiling, "Have a safe and good night."

"You too, and thank you," Constable Hu said before they left hand in hand, well Tigress ran back and got their bags.

As the couple began walking back, Tigress began to feel sick, she held her mouth briefly. She composed herself as they kept walking, but then she felt sick again.

"You okay, Tigress?" Master Siberian asked, concerned.

"I..." Tigress replied, then she looked as if she was going to throw up, "Be right back!" She gave Master Siberian the bags with the clothes in them before running up to and throwing up in a trashcan. Master Siberian groaned.

"And this is why you don't eat a lot as a kung fu master," he muttered with a face palm.

After Tigress had thrown up, they headed back to the Palace barracks where Tigress brushed her teeth and cleaned her mouth, Master Siberian hid the clothes and bag of food he had saved where no one, not even Po would find it. Now, they reunite in the hallway of the barracks, where they can hear Po's snoring over the others' snores.

"Now do you know why I said for you not to eat too much?" Master Siberian asked, crossing his arms, smirking.

"Oh...yeah...sorry about that..." Tigress said, feeling a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, maybe you should let me run the kung fu school, I'm your master," Master Siberian said. Tigress slightly rolled her eyes but then said "Okay. You win." Master Siberian chuckled.

"Don't I always?" he teased. Tigress chuckled before she brought him in for a kiss, he tensed up a bit but then he relaxed and enjoyed it. He's not the kissing type, but he's really enjoying this one. Tigress pulled back and said, "Best night out ever."

"I can't agree more," Master Siberian whispered. With that, they said good night to one another, then they went back to bed. While Shifu, from around the corner shakes his head and smiled.

"I'll let them get away with this one," he told himself, "But I will have a little word with them."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Master Siberian and Tigress continued to date, and it's on one Winter Feast evening that Master Siberian asked Tigress to marry him after he talked with Shifu. The next few months later they were married and they began their own Kung Fu school in the Valley of Peace. They instantly got 5 students and began training them with their own styles and some others they learned from their friends. Two years into the business the couple had their firstborn child, a white tiger like Master Siberian but with Tigress' eyes and they named him Jian (meaning strong and indefatigable in Chinese) and they had a perfect life, living happily ever after.

The end

**A/N: And there you have it! :D I hope Master Siberian liked it. :D I did work hard on it. :) Please leave a review. :)**


End file.
